


In Case The Scene Stays Nasty #2

by softlyforgotten



Series: fistfights! [2]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyforgotten/pseuds/softlyforgotten





	In Case The Scene Stays Nasty #2

"So our flight arrives at two, yeah," Spencer says into the phone, and almost trips over the top step -- Jon catches his elbow neatly, and Spencer grins at him. "But Jon's parents have a work conference thingy on, and he didn't think to leave his car outside the airport, can we give him a lift? Awesome, thanks, Mom. Love you, too. Bye." He hangs up and turns to Jon. "All set," he says.

"Thanks," Jon says, and Spencer waves his hand and squints around.

"Are you sure this is the place?" he asks.

"The sign said Elder Hall, like Ryan said," Jon says, and stops a friendly looking guy in a hoodie. "Hey, sorry, do you know if this is where Ryan Ross and Brendon Urie live?"

"Yeah, they're five doors down, the one on the left," the guy says, and Jon smiles and thanks him.

The door to 42C is slightly ajar, and Spencer and Jon push it open without knocking, grinning at each other. _Best surprise ever_ , Spencer thinks, and blinks at the sight waiting for them.

Brendon and Ryan have decorated their dorm in a blaze of colour, with posters pinned up on every available surface. There are three guitars tucked in the corner and a cheap looking keyboard, and the quilts have those ugly patchwork covers that Spencer's mom makes. The window looks out onto grey Chicago but there's a windowbox of yellow daffodils resting on it, and a small fishtank with four goldfish swimming about happily. One bed has a pile of books and writing paper and two messenger bags dumped on it.

On the other bed, Ryan and Brendon are squeezed together. Brendon's lying on his stomach with a phone pressed to his ear and Ryan's curled around him, eyes closed, nuzzling against Brendon's side.

"Say hi to Tommy for me," Brendon says, and as Spencer watches he unfolds his arm and puts it around Ryan's shoulders, stroking his hand through Ryan's hair. Ryan burrows closer. " _Yes_ , Kara. No, Ryan's a bitch about regular meals, it's all good. Okay, bye. Love you. Seeya."

He hangs up. Ryan says, without opening his eyes, "Fuck you, I'm not a bitch."

"I think we've already had this argument," Brendon says, and he ducks his head to kiss Ryan, and Spencer almost feels like tiptoeing away, leaving them to it.

"You _guys_ ," Jon says, beaming, and, well, that's that. Brendon and Ryan get up and come towards them, beaming and laughing and shouting over the top of each other to ask how this _happened_ , but the thing that Spencer notices is that they don't spring apart at the sound of Jon's voice, that they get up and come over together.


End file.
